Catwalk
by Auburn Waves
Summary: NOT FASHION! Syd is charged with murder and sent to Australia, Cat foolishly follows. She soon finds herself at new heights and might have to test whether she always lands on her feet. Starring Frank, Billy and a surprise guest.
1. Prologue

**This is my first Cat Royal Adventure, but not my first fanfic. As a member of the British society I believe that the tale as follows is as accurate as possible. Although Cat Royal belongs to Julia Golding, I have been entrusted with the recording of her less famous adventure in Australia.**

**If you like this then you should check out my other two stories: CITY OF DRAGONS, a**_** Stravaganza **_**fanfic and THE FANG OF SIBERIA, a**_** Children of the Lamp **_**fanfic.**

**Letter to the Reader**

_Dear Reader,_

_If in these pages you expect me to put down the kind aborigines of Australia then you are highly mistaken. They are a good race like the Creeks who have unfortunately been taken over by criminals of the worst sort. However I do believe that there is something more in Australia than criminals and natives._

_You may have got wind of the criminals who return to England richer than before. I for one am intrigued, but I have found out the answer. I will thus tell you I the course of this story._

_Yours Sincerely_

_**Cat Royal**_

**Prologue  
Court of Law**

I for one don't know how it happened, but Nick of the Butcher's boys was found dead outside the butcher's shop and somehow the blame was landed on Syd Fletcher. He was taken to court, but undoubtedly faced prison despite hi plea of innocence.

As much as I do not like to put any country down, one must realise that the court would not let him free unless he was able to pay or bribe them. That is the way it works nowadays.

I could hardly bring myself to listen as the judge pronounced my friends verdict. It was heart breaking. I knew Syd could never do such a thing, but I didn't have any evidence to present or any money to bribe.

Money had been extremely tight since I had returned from the Caribbean and with the winter approaching I knew expenses would definitely go up. I had left Boxton Manor and returned to London, but that meant I was living a hard life.

Frank had offered me money and I had accepted only half of it saying I would find a job, but it was a lot harder said than done. I had some money from my manuscripts, but I did not want to waste any of it.

Still.

The police led Syd away and I couldn't help crying. He had been unfairly charged with murder and now they might have him swung from the gallows.

"The sentence will be decided for tomorrow," announced the judge. "Court adjourned."

I followed Mr Sheridan out. I was trying to wipe away my tears, but it was no use, they just kept coming. Stinging my eyes and rolling down my cheeks.

They froze on my face as I stepped outside. The harsh air of the very end of autumn blew all around me. Syd was led off somewhere and I could not follow him. Mr Sheridan rubbed my hand and pulled me gently along the road.

"Cat," he said. "I think it's best if you stay with the Avons tonight."

"Right," I muttered through tears. "Of course."

I must say, the Avons were extremely nice to me, but they were shocked to see me in this state, especially Frank. He gave me a great big hug and led me up to Lizzie's room. He sat me gently on the bed.

"Are you okay Cat?" he asked.

"Mmhmm," I managed in between sobs.

Frank left and I guessed he might have a different opinion of me now that he'd seen me crying hopelessly. It was very unlike me, I must admit reader.

I was so afraid for Syd that I couldn't bring myself to stop crying and be the tough little Cat I normally was. People always said that I landed on my feet, but right now I felt as though I was still falling even though I'd already hit the ground.

I thought I would not be able to sleep, but I soon fell fast asleep.

The next day it was very difficult getting up and dragging myself to the courtrooms. As much as I didn't want to hear Syd's fate, I felt that I had to. It might also be the last time I saw him. Alive and well.

It was a terrible day, the weather was bad and all. Great big grey clouds threatened a downpour at any minute and decided to do just that as I neared the courtrooms.

I entered completely soaked to the skin and took y seat.

"Syd Fletcher," started the judge in a grand unbefitting voice. "For your crime, I sentence you to exile in Australia for the rest of your life. Any attempt to return and you will be hanged. The boat leaves in two days. Case dismissed."

The judge rose from the stands without a single sign of remorse on his thin features. This man was used to doing this. It was his job. How many times had he pronounced the same sentence on countless other people?

I was given a minute to talk to Syd before he was locked up on a ship.

"Syd," I cried, he had always been like a big brother to me.

"Cat," he said quietly as I gave him a hug. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I replied. "I promise you that the cowardly, low-life dung heap, chamber pot lover who did this to you will hang for it."

Syd siled slightly.

"Don't do anything foolish," he warned.

"But it's not fair," I moaned.

"I know," he sighed tucking a loose curl of mine behind my ear. "Stay safe."

I was swiftly moved away by the police and Syd was allowed his final moments with his family. I had been so selfish going first. They were about to lose their son. Another few minutes and Syd was gone, taken by the brutes who claimed themselves as justice servers. Liars.

**So what do you think? Tell me in a review. I really think this could be something never before read in Cat Royal fanfiction.**


	2. Chapter 1

**The next chapter is here, but I'm not sure when I'll update again because I'm juggling three fanfics at the moment. Read, review and enjoy.**

_**ACT ONE  
**__in which Cat attempts to discover the truth __**  
**_

_**Scene One  
**_**An Investigation**

It's funny how fate brings people to places where they might unexpectedly meet somebody they know. Well this was what happened to me the day after the trial.

I had woken up in the morning with a resolution in mind. Gone was the Cat who wept when there was an important thing to do and limited time to do it in. I got up and wiped away the final tears I would cry that day.

I was Cat Royal and I was ready for some kind of adventure even with the looming deadline. I washed and dressed and grabbed breakfast before heading out of the Avons' house and into the streets of London where I knew every inch.

I was walking away from Grosvenor Square when I came upon none other than Mr Tweadle. What a sight he was! It looked as if he had been in some sort of fight recently for he had a black eye and dried blood on his clothes. He obviously hadn't come of very well after Billy Shepherd burnt his house and shop down.

"Miss Royal," he wheezed.

I ignored him and continued walking on my way. I didn't have time for this.

"Miss Royal," he wheezed again grabbing hold of my arm.

"Let go of me you filthy sewer eating rat," I hissed.

"Please help me, I need money," he said.

"Never," I replied angrily. "Now release me before I call on the Bow street runners to take you to prison where you belong."

He let go of me and shrank back. I walked away.

I promise you Reader that I am not cold-hearted, but this man had tried to rob me of my manuscripts and make money of them while I slaved away as his maid. I, despite my kind nature, could not show this man the slightest bit of charity after what he had done to me. Anyway I had Syd's freedom to worry about.

But I felt bad and turned round to give him some money despite the fact that I had little myself. I sighed as Mr Tweadle hid the money away.

I decided to stop by the butcher's shop that his parents owned to find out the most I could.

Mr and Mrs Fletcher welcomed me with open arms. I knew Syd had feelings for me and had suggested settling down, but I just didn't think of him like that. He would always be my big brother. His mum sat me down with a cup of tea.

"Cat?" she asked. "What brings you here?"

Her voice was raw and laboured as if she had been crying recently. She had every reason to in my opinion, but I needed her to think clearly if I was going to actually get anywhere with my investigation.

"Do you remember seeing anyone on the night of Nick's murder?" I asked getting straight to the point. "Anyone at all?"

"Well no, I was asleep," replied the lady.

"Oh," I said as I hit a road block in my investigation.

I left the butcher's shop after interrogating Mr and Mrs Fletcher to no avail. I had only made one inquiry and already I was stumped. The whole detective thing wasn't really working for me. I decided to ask around to see if anyone in the neighbourhood had seen anything.

My relief came in the form of Mrs Galett; a plump woman with a cheery face. She was rich enough with a maid and everything.

"You said you saw something," stated Cat. "What was it?"

"A figure," she replied. "Quite tall with greyish hair. I believe it was a man, but I could be mistaken. And tanned skin."

"You have very god eye sight," I commented jotting down notes in a notebook that Frank had given me on my return to England.

I left without the slightest clue as to who might be the culprit. So I went to look for the Butcher's boys to see if they knew any enemies of Nick's. I knew there were Billy Shepherd's lot, but in light of our new friendship I had ruled him out for the minute. Anyway, there were no old people in Billy's lot.

My culprit sounded like a foreign white man. The fact that he had tanned skin meant he was from somewhere exotic. A thought crossed her mind, but she brushed it aside. Why on earth would Mr Kingston Hawkins want to kill Nick?

She was just jumping to conclusions because he was practically the only tanned white man she knew. Being a detective wasn't her thing obviously, but she had to do this for Syd.

The clock was ticking and I still was no better off by lunch so I returned to Grosvenor square to enlist the help of Frank as he was almost the only friend I had left now that Pedro was in San Domingo, Lizzie in America and Syd locked away on some smelly old boat. I felt very alone as I realised many of my friends were moving on.

Frank gladly agreed to help me and seeing that I was back to my normal self he looked much more comfortable.

"So Cat, how did you do on your enquiries?" inquired Frank.

"Not so good," I said. "I'm looking for an old fart from an exotic country."

"I see," said Frank. "Not a big indication then."

"No," I agreed. "I'm not very good at being a detective."

"What!" exclaimed Frank. "Cat not being good at something? I don't believe it!"

I smiled at that, good old Frank. Trying to shed a bit of happiness on a seriously depressing situation. He was so typical. I looked at him again. Why was it that I was so much smaller than my male companions? It wasn't fair.

**By the way, if you don't like the way the story is going I'm always open to suggestions. However Cat is still going to Australia. What do you all think of the first part? Should Cat have done something more?**


	3. Chapter 2

**You're a very review story bunch are you? Hmm, usually I have atleast one review after the first chapter, but now I've got five. Wow. Thanks to the reviewers, Mintiflower, Addicted 2 daydreaming, Mbali97 and Chelra.**

**Read and enjoy.**

**ACT ONE  
**_In which Cat attempts to discover the truth..._

**Scene Two  
Another Cat**

Yes I think it was strange that when I walked down the street with Frank I was bombarded with girls.

"Hide," whispered Frank as he saw them coming.

We jumped into a side alley and out of sight, few of the girls ventured in after us because of all the rubbish around. It smelt very bad to be honest. I had to hold my nose to stand it. I wondered how long the girl's would wait for the illustrious_ Earl of Avon._

"You know I don't see what they see in you," I remarked.

"Neither do I," replied Frank. "Neither do I."

"Hmm," I muttered. "I think we can go now."

The girl's had moved on, most of them were high society, never used to wandering the dirtier streets of London. A small mercy in y opinion, but a mercy nonetheless. I however didn't smell so good. I hate to admit it reader, but I for one smelt worse than ever.

We made it back to the Avons house without a repeat incident, but I was rather surprised to bump into a certain freeman when I got there.

"Pedro," I exclaimed running to him and throwing my arms around him. "How did you get here?"

When I had left Pedro he had been on San Domingo fighting with the rebellion who in y opinion were in the right although the slaveowners did not believe this and the island had become a warzone.

"It's a long story," he replied.

"Then by all means tell us over a cup of tea," jested Frank pompously.

He and Pedro laughed, but I could not.

"I'm afraid we don't have time for tea," I sighed. "We need to find out who killed Nick and get Syd off that boat and free again, because that's what he should be."

"I see," nodded Pedro. "I suppose my story can wait."

I walked back along the street on my own because Pedro had decided to go with Frank and ask around the richer circles.

Out of nowhere a black cat jumped down onto the pavement in front of me. It was sleek, but still had the appearance of street cat who had most likely been abandoned or else lived on the streets it's entire life.

It was fine and funnily enough it had landed on it's feet.

There were numerous buildings around that the cat could have come from, but I guessed it had probably jumped off one of the roofs.

I hesitated a moment before approaching the cat silently with my hand outstretched in a non threatening way. I had always been good with cats and any other animals for that matter. The cat allowed me to approach. It licked my hand.

I almost hopped back in surprise, but stopped myself in time, I didn't want to frighten the cat with sudden movements.

"Hello there," I muttered stroking it under it's chin. It purred. "Who are you then?"

If I had expected a reply I would've been disappointed so it was lucky I didn't.

I checked around it's neck for any sign of a collar or some sort of identification. There was none, just rather soft fur. I wondered how long the cat had been on the streets if it's fur was that soft.

"Come on then," I said picking it up as gently as I could manage, gladly it did not resist. "Let's get you back home to..." I paused, where exactly was my home. "To the Avons' I guess."

I walked along the street with the cat in my arms, I had temporarily forgotten about Syd until I knocked on the door of the Avons' house in Grosvenor Square.

"Any luck?" asked Joseph. "You're back quite early."

"What are you talk...?" I started as I remembered. "Oh!"

I was torn between setting Syd free and looking after my new little companion.

"Take Midnight," I instructed handing over the cat.

Joseph raised a single eyebrow which believe me reader is an extremely hard thing to do, I've tried...and failed. I then gave him instructions for my cat to be washed and dried and a nice comfy pillow in my room to sleep on. Joseph took it all down as mental notes he told me.

"Who on earth are you talking to Joseph?" inquired the Duchess in her loud overpowering manner.

She appeared in the hallway wearing one of her more extravagant dresses. It was blue and green with peacock feathers on one shoulder. She wore an equally imposing hat to match.

"Cat!" she exclaimed. "Come on in."

"I can't," I said putting my hands up to protest.

"I insist," she replied.

"No really I can't!" I exclaimed.

"Nonsense," replied the Duchess. "I can't have you freezing your stockings of on my doorstep. You'll catch your death of cold if you stay out any longer," she peered outside. "And those nasty grey clouds don't look too promising, unless you want a downpour."

I was uttered inside despite my protests. Finally I gave in and took Midnight from Joseph.

"Thanks," I muttered to him as I was led to the dining room where a sumptuous supper was laid out for me and the family.

"Cat!" exclaimed Frank and Pedro, both clearly surprised. "I thought you were out investigating."

"I was," I muttered.

"What's that?" asked Pedro eyeing the black bundle of fur in my arms.

"This is Midnight," I said holding up the black cat. "I found her when I was out investigating. What do you think?"

**So for all the people who bother to read the author notes, I would like to tell you that I have started a roleplay forum for Cat Royal. If you don't know how to get to it look at the top right above the story list and click, it is the second one.**

**That is all.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long, but I've been away for a long time. I hope you all enjoy it. Unfortunately I cannot promise a fast update and the story will be on hold until I have finished atleast one other story or am close to finishing.**

**ACT ONE  
**_In which Cat attempts to discover the truth..._

_**Scene Three  
Au Revoir**_

So I spent a couple of hours in the Avon house.

Yes I know what you're thinking reader, but what am I supposed to do? Be out 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. I have two major problems with this. The first is that I need my sleep, yes reader even me. The second being that there aren't a lot of people who would be too happy about me ringing their bells and asking them questions in the middle of the night despite what you may believe.

And believe me reader I did want to go out and look for Syd, but my eyes obviously did not and kept feeling very, very droopy. I can't remember what time it was when I fell asleep, but I remember my new cat curling up at my feet. I also remember waking up, feeling nice and rested and then just basically panicking like a madwoman.

I felt terrible not going out and finding out everything I could about the case, but there wasn't a lot. You may already be familiar with the fact that few of us get a real justice to our cause. Society works against those who do not have a couple of thousand pounds to spare. Against those who cannot afford to live a life of luxury. I had no leads, nobody who could be bothered to testify much at all and even fewer who would go to the bobbies.

I flung my door open and ran downstairs followed by my new friend Midnight. Of course a few of the servants gave me funny looks as my behaviour was hardly befitting of a young lady. I wasn't told off though.

"I'm going out," I shouted to anyone who could hear.

"Why?" asked the Duchess appearing in all her beauty at the sitting room door (one of the sitting rooms that is).

"I have to get Syd's name cleared," I panted.

"That's no job for a lady," she replied. "Frank and Pedro are already out trying. You can go as well if you like, I daren't say I know where they are though."

"Don't worry," I replied. "I'll be fine."

And with that I flung open the great doors that opened to the square outside and was away into the street. Little did I know I would be leaving the Avon's for a very long time.

**You may review but no hating me please – Auburn Waves.**


End file.
